1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for using frequency resources in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems are conventionally constructed in the form of a multi-cell communication system including multiple cells in order to increase the number of Mobile Stations (MSs) which can be accommodated.
Meanwhile, in a wireless communication environment, a frequency reuse scheme is used to increase the number of channels per unit area with limited frequency resources. The frequency reuse scheme can increase the system capacity, even without a specific change in the multi-cell communication system. However, reusing frequencies produces a problem in terms of interference, such as Inter-Cell Interference (ICI).
Therefore, there is a need for a scheme capable of minimizing interference and increasing resource efficiency in the multi-cell communication system.